Silverstar's Nine Lives
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: This is a One-shot about my main Oc, Silverheart/star. I know the outside may not look like much, but I am really proud of myself for it. R&R!


**Silverstar's Nine Lives, A One-shot**

"Come on, Silverheart, the moon is about to rise fully." A dark silver tabby called. His amber eyes shone through the pitch blackness of the tunnel.

"Coming, Darkmoon." She rolled her green eyes. He was always worried about something. Especially about being late for things.

They walked through the dark tunnel. She flicked her ginger tipped tail impatiently. How long was this cursed tunnel? She growled a bit as they stepped in a large room. Wind blew in her furry face, and made her green eyes water. Suddenly, the bright moon shone even brighter as a moonbeam hit the ground under it and the Moon Pool lit up with silvery light.

"Woah. Its… beautiful," She breathed. The light that shone from the Moon Pool bounced off the walls. The bright light shone in her eyes as her put on paw after the other. Her silver tabby legs shook with excitement. She felt like an apprentice again.

Darkmoon flicked his dark silver tail, which was striped with black. His amber gaze looked over at the glittering Moon Pool. "Drink the water from the Pool. Then you shall see Starclan."

She nodded. She curled up next to the Pool, and lapped up the dark blue water. It was icy cold, and froze her fangs. Darkness spread through her vision.

A furry paws prodded her. She looked up to see a dark brown tabby tom with a pitch black underbelly. His yellow eyes were yellow, kind, and warm. It was her former leader, Coalstar. He smiled.

"Welcome, Silverheart." He touched her nose with his, and an icy shock went through her. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well. Even though you were brave enough to go against your own brother, you still need courage in yourself." Coalstar said. She shuddered.

He padded away, and a different cat appeared. A ginger tabby pelt stepped up. Silverheart almost cried at the sight of her. Silverheart green eyes met her almost identical ones. Firestripe. Her daughter. Who had been killed by a Windclan leader.

"Firestripe." She gasped. Her green eyes watered up. Sure, she had four kits at Thunderclan, but this was her first kit. "I-I miss you so much..."

She covered Silverhearts muzzle with her ginger tail. "I know, mother. With this life I give you humor. Use it in times of great sadness to bring happiness to your clan mates."

A great warmth spread through her. She smiled, and laughed. She remembered all the jokes Firestripe use to say. They were so funny. She would always laugh along with her…

When she looked back up, Firestripe was replaced with a different pelt. This time, it was a pelt she did not recognize. It was a blue-gray pelt with a silver muzzle. Her blue eyes were filled with courage.

"You may not know me, but I will still give you a life. My name is Bluestar. I was a leader long before you were born." They touched noses. "With this life, I give you loyalty. You made the same mistakes I made, betraying our clan. But instead, protect our clan from this. Protect our clan from betrayal." She said. A burst of energy flew through her, burning like a fire.

She shook her silver head. She looked up. A silver tabby she-cat stood here, her blue eyes glowing. She smiled kindly. She remembered her. It was her sister, Willowkit, but she looked grown up. Silverheart had confusion in her green eyes

"Sister, I know you remember me dying while I was a kit, but I was never meant to. So, Starclan let me grow into my true form. My name is now Willowpool. This life I give you is hope. Never give up, my dear sister." She said calmly. She padded away, her silver tail flicking.

Silverheart shuddered. Her legs crumbled beneath her from the pain. She moaned. A deep, gruff voice spoke. "Get up, daughter. It is time for your next life." Silverheart looked up to see a dark gray tom with ginger spots. His amber eyes were narrowed.

"Stormfire!" She squeaked. She smiled, but he just snorted. He raised his dark grey tail, and looked down at her. Compared to him, she was tiny. She looked like an apprentice compared to him!

"With this life, I give you protecting. Protect your clan well." They touched noses, and a great pain shot through her. She felt like a fire was engulfing her. Stormfire took one final look at his daughter, then padded away. She frowned.

A ginger she-cat leaped off a rock to get to her. The cats green eyes gleamed in pride. The cats bushy ginger tail was waving in the air, and was buffing out her lighter ginger chest.

It was her mother, Sunstripe. "With this life I give you pride. Take pride in your clan mates, take pride in your clan always." They touched noes, and a warm feeling came through her.

She was saddened when her mothers ginger tail disappeared into the crowd of Starclan cats. A fluffy brown she-cat stepped before here. She had a golden underbelly, and bright yellow eyes, so bright, they were brighter then the morning sun.

"I am Fawnstar. I died two seasons before you were born. With this life, I give you compassion. Have compassion for everyone. Even your enemies." She said. They touched noses, and surprisingly, it hurt. She shook, and she fell to the ground.

A grey figure looked over her and smiled. "Ah, long time no see, old friend." The grey tom said. His blue eyes glowed. His pelt was covered in darker grey specks.

"Ashpelt!" She squeaked. She ran up to him. Her old friend. Her best friend. You know, before he was killed. He had loved her. But she had never loved him. She had loved a Shadowclan tom and a Windclan tom. Not him. He was devastated, of course, but he accepted it.

He smiled at her. "With this life, I give you love. Use it in your clan, everyday. Loves your clan mates, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder. Love them all, even your enemies." They touched noses. Her body was overcome with warmth. Her paws tingled. Her heart beat fast in her chest. She smiled, and he smiled back. He walked away back to the crowd,

At the next cat, she gasped. The grey pelt. The darker grey stripes. The black tail. The amber eyes. No, it couldn't be… why would he be in Starclan?

"Tornadoheart?" She gasped. Her brother nodded. They touched noses. His was cold as ice.

"With this life I give you faith. Use it wisely." He said, and padded away into a darker part of the forest.

Coalstar stepped in front of the group, smiling. "I hail you by your new name, Silverstar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Coalstar said.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" All of Starclan called. Silverstar felt pride in herself. "Silverstar! Silverstar!"

** I am really proud of myself for this one. R&amp;R!**


End file.
